


Мы встречаемся?

by anjinhos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотите, чтобы парень от вас отстал - начните с ним встречаться, но только не увлекайтесь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы встречаемся?

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Лотерею №2 на стерек соо)))

Шесть часов утра в субботу – самое время, чтобы спать без задних ног, но Стайлз вместо этого рассматривал потолок в своей комнате и размышлял о том, что в его семнадцать жизнь абсолютно не задалась. Ещё неделю назад Стилински думал о том, что в Бейкон Хилз нарастает огромный мохнатый конфликт, но всё обошлось. И вот в эту самую минуту ранним субботним утром Стайлзу подумалось, что конфликт бы пришёлся как раз кстати – Дерек бы занимался им, а не тихо сходил с ума и вытворял какую-то херню. Однако альфы, приехавшие в город и оставившие на входной двери дома Хэйлов свой знак, вовсе не собирались проливать реки крови невинных, да и стая Дерека оказалась совсем не теми дроидами, которых искали альфы. После недолгой беседы между Дюкалионом и двумя Хэйлами выяснилось, что стая прибыла в Бейкон Хилз всего из-за одного человека, договорившись с которым, альфы обещали отбыть восвояси. Уж лучше бы они пообещали вырезать весь город, честное слово. Парень со вздохом перевернулся на бок, упёршись взглядом в наглухо закрытое окно.  
Через два дня после приезда альф в Бейкон Хилз Стайлз натолкнулся на Дени, разговаривающим с одним из близнецов, Эйданом, кажется… или Итоном. Или всё-таки Эйданом? В общем, Стилински за пару дней смог бы выяснить и кто из альф-близнецов кто, и что приезжей стае на самом деле надо, и зачем им сдался Дени, но тут случился Дерек.  
Глядя на стаю Хэйла, Стайлз всё больше и больше склонялся к мысли, что способности оборотня напрочь отключали даже зачатки логического мышления. Как там, в биологии, было? Доминантный ген преобладал над рецессивным? В данном случае ген оборотня был уж очень доминантным, потому что более-менее логика присутствовала в действиях только у Бойда и Питера. Правда, первый очень хорошо умел прикидываться валенком, а второй был настолько язвительной задницей, что логическое мышление в случае с Питером было скорее минусом, чем плюсом.  
Хотя, старший Хэйл был единственным, кто хотя бы потрудился объяснить, что, чёрт возьми, происходит, и почему Дерек втемяшил себе в голову, что они со Стайлзом просто обязаны встречаться. Как оказалось, альфы, да ещё такие молодые и неопытные, как Хэйл нуждались в партнёре, который уравновешивал бы их волка и помогал им быть более рациональными и человечными. Ещё одним подтверждением того, что оборотни руководствовались чем-то совершенно другим вместо логики, было то, что партнёра они себе выбирали по запаху. И, к несчастью, Стилински для Хэйла он пах даже слишком привлекательно. Настолько привлекательно, что Дерек пошёл на крайние меры, чтобы получить Стайлза, при этом мнение самого парня даже не учитывалось.  
Сначала Хэйл подкараулил Стилински на школьной стоянке у Джипа парня и, в общем-то, поставил его перед фактом: они с сегодняшнего дня встречаются. Стайлз, не добившись от оборотня никаких внятных ответов, кроме упрямого сопения, посоветовал тому обратиться к психиатру или ветеринару, в случае если первый откажется принимать Хэйла. Забравшись в свою машину, Стилински, вместо того, чтобы поехать домой, отправился в ветклинику, чтобы выяснить, что в этот раз приключилось с головой у местного альфы.  
Маккол, дослушав друга, задумался, нахмурившись, потом, видимо, придя к каким-то выводам, нахмурился ещё больше.  
\- Поехали, - Скотт стащил с себя фартук, в котором прибирался в кошачьих клетках, и зашагал на выход.  
Стайлз, если честно, выступал против силового метода, но в данном конкретном случае был очень даже «за» то, чтобы его друг со всей своей вервольфовской силы проехался по кое-чьей небритой физиономии.  
Правда, когда Стилински и Маккол подъехали к дому Хэйлов, то на крыльцо вышел не Дерек, а Питер, который сообщил о том, что его племянника нет дома и, в общем-то, просветил Стайлза насчёт происходящего. Парень понял, что дело плохо, когда старший Хэйл с полной иронии улыбкой пожелал ему удачи, а вот насколько всё на самом деле плохо Стайлз узнал, только добравшись до дома и застав там отца и Дерека мирно беседующими за чашкой чая.  
Стилински никогда не желал кому-то смерти до того момента, но Дерек видимо шёл на рекорд, открывая всё новые стороны личности Стайлза. Парню хотелось сжать ладони на горле Хэйла и держать их там пока оборотень не испустит дух. Дереку не только хватило наглости прийти в дом парня и солгать шерифу про отношения с его сыном, но он ещё и каким-то образом умудрился убедить старшего Стилински в правдивости своих слов. Поэтому сейчас отец Стайлза выглядел немного обиженным тем фактом, что его сын не решился рассказать ему о своей ориентации, а младший Стилински чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что шериф винил во всём себя. Оказавшись в этом замкнутом круге, Стайлз как-то не подумал, что все его проблемы закончились, не начавшись, если бы он рассказал отцу правду. Вот только парень упустил свой шанс посмотреть, как шериф стреляет по движущейся мишени, стушевавшись под взглядом Стилински-старшего, а Дерек как раз выбрал этот момент, чтобы тихо убраться восвояси.  
Отец ушёл на ночное дежурство, а Стайлз остался один на один со своими проблемами, варианты решения которых он обдумывал до трёх ночи – вот явно не так парень собирался начинать свои летние каникулы.  
И ведь не убедишь же Хэйла в том, что он был не прав. Отсутствие логики у Дерека, судя по всему, природа компенсировала упрямством. Так что если он вбил себе в голову, что он будет встречаться со Стилински, Хэйла в обратном было не переубедить. Да и как можно было спорить с человеком, который в противовес вполне вменяемым доводам о том, что Стайлз вот ни разу ни гей, и что они с Дереком могли ужиться вместе только в момент смертельной опасности, ставил запах? То, что Стилински привлекательно пах для Хэйла, не делало его характер совместимым с характером оборотня – они же уже через два дня попытаются убить друг друга. О какой рациональности и человечности вообще в их с Дереком случае могла идти речь?  
И тут Стайлза осенило: он, конечно, не смог бы переубедить Хэйла в том, что они ни в коем случае не могут встречаться, но что если Дерек сам бы принял решение о том, что они не пара? Естественно с небольшой помощью Стилински.  
Раз уж Стайлзу не спалось из-за всей той каши, что заварил Хэйл, то и Дереку не светило выспаться сегодня. Стилински нащупал рукой свой телефон на тумбочке и, найдя номер Хэйла в записной книжке, нажал на вызов. Через пять гудков на том конце провода раздался заспанный и невнятный голос оборотня.  
\- Стайлз. Шесть утра…. Что случилось?  
\- Мы встречаемся? – на всякий случай уточнил парень.  
В общем, это был последний шанс Дерека сказать, что он пошутил и отстать от Стилински, но альфа им не воспользовался.  
\- Да, Стайлз, – с нажимом ответил Хэйл, явно ожидая, что Стилински начнёт спорить.  
Но не тут-то было.  
\- Раз так, то нам, наверное, стоит вести себя как остальные пары?  
\- И чего ты хочешь? – судя по голосу, Дерек уже успел окончательно проснуться.  
\- Ну, не знаю. – Стилински помолчал с минуту, изображая работу мысли. – Это же была твоя идея, разве инициатива не должна исходить от тебя?  
\- А ты мог спросить меня об этом в десять утра?  
\- Чувак, эта мысль пришла ко мне прямо сейчас, вот я и…  
\- Понятно, - Хэйл явно начинал злиться, но, учитывая расстояние между его домом и домом Стилински, Стайлз был в относительной безопасности, а значит, имел полное право получать удовольствие от происходящего. – Может, сходим сегодня в кино?  
\- Это типа первое свидание? – невиннейшим голосом поинтересовался парень.  
\- Да, Стайлз, первое свидание, – подтвердил Дерек. – Ну, так что скажешь?  
\- Пошли.  
\- Я заеду за тобой в полвосьмого?  
\- Давай, – ответил парень, выждав ещё с полминуты.  
\- Значит, увидимся.  
\- Ага. – Стилински повесил трубку.  
Дерек после этого разговора, скорее всего, должен был улечься спать, так что Стайлз дал ему сорок минут, чтобы альфа наверняка успел заснуть, и отправил сообщение: «С тебя попкорн и кола». И на случай, если первую смс Хэйл проигнорировал, парень отправил ему вторую с интервалом в две минуты: «Ну, так что?». Судя по пришедшему в ответ: «Дгворлись», - Стилински всё рассчитал верно.  
Никто не говорил, что у Стайлза не было садистских наклонностей – ещё как были, просто он довольно редко к ним прибегал, но тем шансом, что Дерек вложил ему в руки, было грех не воспользоваться.

День первый

В этот субботний вечер в местном кинотеатре проводили ночь кино-марафонов. И именно сегодня Стилински собирался пойти на марафон по Стар Треку, но раз уж он оказался в кино вместе с Хэйлом, то оборотень так легко не отделается. Фильмы о приключениях Кирка и Спока в детстве смотрели все парни, так что Дерека бы даже не проняло, поэтому Стайлз оказался перед выбором: Хичкок или Сумерки? Учитывая мрачность самого оборотня и неприятности, в которые тот влипал, фильмы ужасов Хэйла бы тоже не зацепили. А вот Сумерки… Да уж восемь часов пыток романтическими соплями о любви столетнего вампира и девушки с отсутствующим инстинктом самосохранения – вот уж настоящий кошмар для Дерека.  
\- На что пойдём? – спросил альфа, разглядывая афиши. – Стар Трек?  
\- Ну, раз у нас с тобой свидание, то, думаю, нужно выбрать что-то поромантичнее. – Стайлз потёр затылок. – Может, Сумерки?  
\- Вот эти что ли? – Хэйл склонил голову на бок, разглядывая Беллу, повисшую на шее бледного Эдварда.  
\- Да. Ты что, ни одного фильма не видел?  
\- Я слышал о них, но смотреть не доводилось, - оборотень пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, вот и посмотришь. – Стилински улыбнулся, подталкивая Дерека к кассам.  
О, Хэйл ещё не знал, на что согласился – Стайлза хватило минут на сорок первого фильма, после чего парень зарёкся не смотреть последующие экранизации книг этой вампирской саги. Правда, ради того, чтобы досадить альфе, Стилински был готов нарушить своё обещание.  
К сожалению, первый блин вышел комом: Стайлз страдал все пять фильмов. Уже к середине второго он был готов биться головой о спинку впереди стоящего кресла, чтобы только не смотреть дальше. А вот Дерек получал удовольствие от происходящего на экране – он как будто на комедию года пришёл. Стилински в первый раз за их знакомство видел, как Хэйл смеётся. Так что до конца марафона Стайлзу оставалось разве что злобно перемалывать зубами попкорн, купленный ему оборотнем, и кидать на смеющегося Дерека злые взгляды.  
\- Ну, как тебе наше первое свидание? – спросил Хэйл, садясь в свою машину.  
\- Ничего так. – Стилински раздражённо дёрнул плечом. – Как тебе фильмы?  
\- Знаешь, довольно забавно смотреть на то, как обычные люди представляют себе оборотней. В кое-чём они правы, но… А вампиры? У сценаристов явно отличное чувство юмора.  
\- Даже не у сценаристов – фильмы по книгам снимали.  
Альфа фыркнул, сдерживая смех.  
\- Кстати, если присмотреться, то у нас та же история, что и в сумерках, только в нашем случае Белла выбрала оборотня, – у Дерека было настолько хорошее настроение, что он не только разговаривал длинными фразами вместо обычного рычания, но и пытался шутить.  
\- Я похож на девушку с неправильным прикусом? – сразу же надулся Стайлз.  
И дёрнул же чёрт парня пойти на эту дурацкую вампирскую сагу.  
\- Нет, но зато постоянно влипаешь в неприятности, а вокруг тебя ошивается целая стая оборотней.  
\- Хорошо, хоть вы не оголяетесь передо мной постоянно, - Стилински закатил глаза.  
\- Разлетающиеся в разные стороны ошмётки одежды… - Хэйл снова начал смеяться.  
Стайлз только хмыкнул на это, разминая затёкшую ещё в кинотеатре шею.  
\- В следующий раз пойдём на что-нибудь не настолько романтичное, - Дерек сверкнул хищной улыбкой, повернувшись к парню.  
Чёртов оборотень глумился над Стилински.  
\- Ага, твоя очередь выбирать фильм, - вздохнул парень.  
Когда они добрались до дома Стайлза, Хэйл вышел следом за парнем, провожая того до двери.  
\- Ну… как-то так… Да? – Стилински чувствовал себя неловко: больше всего ему хотелось сейчас же оказаться по ту сторону двери и подпереть её всем, что попадётся под руку.  
В общем-то, свидание было не таким уж и ужасным, по части фильмов парень слажал – что есть, то есть, но вот по части Дерека всё было более-менее хорошо. Альфа, надо признать, был не такой уж угрюмой недовольной задницей, как обычно, но сейчас они оказались вдвоём на крыльце дома Стилински, прощаясь. А ведь все знают, что за всё обычно заканчивается поцелуем, вот только парень ещё не был готов к стадии обмена слюной. Точнее Стайлз к поцелуям был готов давно – с Лидией, например, но никак не с Хэйлом.  
\- Больше никаких вампирских саг? – оборотень оказался всего в шаге от парня.  
\- Это уж точно, - согласно кивнул парень, продумывая пути стратегического отступления.  
\- Договорились, - Дерек наклонился к Стилински, так что тот чувствовал горячее дыхание альфы на своей щеке. – Приезжай сегодня к шести ко мне – я собираю стаю.  
\- Х-хорошо. К шести. Отлично. – Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу, переживая состояние «и хочется, и колется».  
С одной стороны, он не собирался целоваться с Хэйлом, но с другой – любопытство, которое появилось на свет впереди младшего Стилински, подзуживало парня узнать каково это: целоваться с парнем, да ещё и с оборотнем... к тому же альфой … тем более с такой щетиной. Возможно, будь у Стайлза ещё с пятнадцать минут на раздумья, он бы всё-таки решился, но Хэйл отступил на пару шагов, перестав нависать над парнем.  
\- Увидимся в шесть, - Дерек спустился с крыльца, зашагав к своей Камаро.

День второй

\- Ты - что? – судя по голосу, Хэйл был не очень доволен.  
\- Я не приеду, - Стилински зажал мобильник между ухом и плечом, освобождая руки.  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Джип сдох, - вздохнул парень, в очередной раз пытаясь завести мотор, но машина ответила лишь тихим пощёлкиванием откуда-то из-под капота.  
\- Ладно, я понял, – интонации Дерека ни на йоту не стали более довольными.  
\- Угу, - Стилински не слушал оборотня, думая о том, что, возможно, нужно лишь вытащить и снова вставить ключ в зажигание, и Джип заведётся, но чуда не случилось.  
\- Стайлз? – видимо, не в первый раз позвал парня Хэйл.  
\- М?  
\- Я заеду позже?  
\- Давай, - Стилински лишь пожал плечами.  
Если честно, ему было всё равно приедет Дерек или нет, альфа мог заявиться со всей своей стаей, и Стайлз бы даже слова ему не сказал. Рядом с поломкой машины все остальные проблемы просто меркли.  
\- Пока, - парень повесил трубку.  
***  
\- Ты, правда, разбираешься в механике? – Стилински пытался заглянуть через плечо оборотня, склонившегося над открытым капотом Джипа.  
\- Да, отцу нравилось перебирать старые машины по запчастям, и я как-то тоже на это подсел, постоянно крутясь рядом с ним в гараже. – Дерек выпрямился, закрывая капот. – Тут всё довольно серьёзно, я ещё удивляюсь, что ты на нём так долго ездил, и он не отдал концы прямо посреди дороги.  
\- Но его можно починить? – это было единственным, что волновало сейчас Стайлза.  
\- Можно. Позвони ремонтникам – пусть его заберут в мастерскую, думаю, за неделю его смогут починить.  
\- В мастерскую нельзя, - Стилински замотал головой. – Единственный, кто возьмётся его чинить, это Дейв, а он старый друг отца.  
\- И что с того? – оборотень испачканной в масле тряпкой оттирал следы мазута с ладоней.  
\- Дейв скажет отцу, а тот запретит ему чинить Джип и купит новую машину. – Стайлз устало потёр лицо. – Па считает, что ездить на моей малышке опасно.  
\- Он, в общем-то, прав. Любая машина будет лучше, чем эта.  
\- Хаха, я люблю этот Джип, ясно? – парень недовольно надулся, прикрывая собой машину от альфы. – Ладно, придумаю что-нибудь, главное, чтобы отец пока ничего не узнал.  
\- Хочешь съездить в город? – спросил Хэйл, видя, что Стилински совсем стушевался.  
\- Поехали. – Стайлз пожал плечами.  
\- Куда хочешь?  
Парень бросил на Дерека задумчивый взгляд, а потом, хитро прищурившись, спросил:  
\- Магазин комиксов?  
\- Ладно, - согласился после недолгого раздумья альфа.  
Стайлз, улыбнувшись, первым направился к машине Хэйла. Если так подумать, то Стилински был хорош со всех сторон, куда не глянь, за одним исключением – парень был ещё тем комиксным задротом. Даже Скотт иногда готов выть в голос, когда Стилински садился на своего любимого конька про супергероев. Если уж закалённого долгими годами дружбы Маккола эта слабость Стайлза доводила до зубного скрежета, то Дереку она точно должна была прийтись не в нюх.  
Оказавшись внутри магазина, Стайлз сразу же направился к полкам с Человеком-пауком, в поисках нового выпуска. Найдя искомый комикс, парень полез за Фантастической четвёркой и, увлёкшись, не заметил, как сопящий над плечом Дерек куда-то исчез. Опомнившись только через полчаса, Стилински завертел головой в поисках оборотня. Парень не особо расстроился, если бы Хэйлу всё надоело, и он уехал, правда, тогда парню пришлось бы идти домой пешком. Однако для Стайлза это была бы не первая пешая прогулка от магазина до дома. Он ещё в возрасте восьми лет предпринял свою первую экспедицию за комиксами, так что уже успел изучить маршрут вдоль и поперёк.  
К сожалению или к радости, альфа никуда не уехал, а нашёлся перед стеллажом DarkHorseComics.  
\- Смотри, R.I.P.D. всё ещё выходит. – Дерек обернулся к подошедшему Стилински, показывая комикс. – Раньше постоянно его читал – просто с ума сходил от Роя.  
\- Да ладно? А как по мне так Ник, куда как круче, – фыркнул Стайлз, отбирая выпуск у Хэйла.  
\- Ник? Шутишь? – оборотень закатил глаза.  
\- Вот уж не знал, что ты фанат шпор и широкополых шляп. Ты, читающий комиксы – устои моего мировосприятия только что пошатнулись, - Стилински хлопнул альфу по плечу.  
\- По-моему все в детстве их читали. Да и Супермен – это супермен, а Конан – это Конан, - Дерек пожал плечами, - их можно читать в любом возрасте.  
Стайлзу стоило бы удивиться такому повороту, но он был слишком занят, споря с оборотнем насчёт того, кто на первом месте – Супермен или Бетмен.

День третий  
С самого утра на улице лило как из ведра, а ближе к обеду ещё и гроза началась, из-за которой у Стайлза отключился интернет. Пострадав с полчаса, пытаясь его наладить, парень спустился вниз, в гостиную, где отец смотрел телевизор. Правда, Стилински хватило всего на двадцать минут просмотра баскетбола, прежде чем он снова поплёлся к себе в комнату.  
Лежать на кровати тоже было откровенно скучно, поэтому парень вытащил из кармана джинсов свой мобильный, чтобы набрать смс.  
«Как дела у моего волчонка?»  
«И в каком же именно месте я волчонок, Стайлз?» - видимо, Дереку тоже нечем было заняться, так как ответ на сообщение пришёл практически мгновенно.  
«Чувак, я просто пытался быть романтичным. Разве не так обычно общаются парочки?»  
«Подловил, зайчонок».  
Стилински прыснул от смеха от этих двух слов.  
«Разве я похож на зайца?»  
«Огромные карие глаза, тонкие дрожащие конечности, и чуть что – сразу делаешь ноги, не разбирая дороги», - Хэйл явно был сегодня в ударе.  
«У меня всё ещё присутствует инстинкт самосохранения, так что, когда вы, мохнатые, начинаете размахивать когтями, я предпочитаю держаться подальше. И почему сразу «тонкие и дрожащие»? Ты просто не видел меня без одежды – я очень даже ничего »  
«Предлагаешь мне тебя раздеть?»  
«Ей, приятель, мне ещё нет восемнадцати. И, вообще, раздевать меня будешь только после свадьбы!»  
«Свадьбы?»  
«Ну, как я понял, ты не собираешься меня бросить и укатить в закат, так что рано или поздно нам придётся узаконить наши отношения».  
«Ты серьёзно?»  
«Конечно! Отстроим твой дом, будем жить одной большой стаей, можем даже как-нибудь усыновить кого-то из твоих бет», - Стайлз даже икать начал от смеха.  
\- Сын? – в комнату постучался шериф.  
\- Да, па.  
\- Как у тебя тут дела? – старший Стилински прислонился плечом к косяку, глядя на смеющегося сына.  
\- Нормально. С Дереком переписываемся, – парень потряс телефоном в руке.  
Хэйл пока не отвечал, явно обдумывая только что полученное предложение.  
\- У вас всё хорошо?  
\- Да.  
\- Может, он тогда к нам заглянет как-нибудь вечером? – предложил шериф.  
\- Хорошо, па, я у него спрошу.  
Старший Стилински кивнул, и пошёл к себе в комнату. Он, как прогрессивный отец, разрешал своему сыну встречаться с парнем, который был, как минимум, на пять лет старше его отпрыска, но при этом предпочитал держать руку на пульсе.  
«Твой отец меня за это не пристрелит?» - телефон, наконец, завибрировал, сообщая о новом смс.  
«Хуже - он приглашает тебя к нам на ужин. Что насчёт завтра?»  
«Хорошо».  
«Отлично. Я нам что-нибудь приготовлю, волчонок ХОХОХО»  
«Ты умеешь готовить, зайчонок?»  
«Немного, но поверь, это будет лучше, чем если ужин нам приготовит мой отец :-]»  
«Во сколько мне приходить?»  
«К семи. У тебя есть смокинг?»  
«Ты хочешь, чтобы я одел смокинг?»  
«Нет, волчонок, мне было просто интересно».  
«Возможно, я куплю его к нашей свадьбе, зайчонок».  
Стайлз рассмеялся, чуть не уронив телефон. Да уж, Дерек явно не только принял условия игры Стилински, он ещё и собирался его обыграть.

День четвёртый

Стайлз долго думал, что бы такого приготовить на ужин, пока не вспомнил о недавнем разговоре со Скоттом. Как Маккол выяснил на своём печальном личном опыте, оборотни из-за острого обоняния, в прямом смысле слова, на дух не переносили всё острое: у Скота из-за рассыпанной его матерью щепотки молотого перца начался приступ астмы. Стилински, конечно, не собирался рассыпать по всему дому приправы, но вот слегка переборщить с ними при приготовлении карри он вполне мог.  
Парень как раз добавлял в кастрюлю молотый перец чили специально для Хэйла, когда в прихожей раздался страшный грохот. Стайлз, забыв обо, всём схватился на самый большой нож в наборе. Если к нему вломился кто-то из оборотней, то тут уж, конечно, никакая бы кухонная утварь не спасла, за исключением той, что была бы смазана аконитовым раствором. А если это был обычный грабитель, то ему явно не повезло – Стилински после передряг с вервольфами был готов выступить даже против национальной гвардии в полном её составе.  
\- Сын, это я, - шериф поднял глаза на парня, застывшего на пороге кухни с тесаком для мяса в руках. – Честно говоря, не знаю, зачем нам подставка для зонтов, если мы ими всё равно не пользуемся.  
\- Она ещё от бабушки осталась, - Стайлз нагнулся, поднимая с пола зонтик-трость ядовито-жёлтого цвета.  
\- Может, уберём на чердак? – Старший Стилински тоже потянулся за зонтом, но замер на середине движения. – Это карри пахнет?  
\- Вот чёрт, - парень кинулся к плите, на которой из кастрюли пыталось убежать вышеупомянутое карри.  
Уменьшив огонь, Стайлз зацепился взглядом за полупустую перечницу. Раздосадовано застонав, парень проехался пятернёй по короткому ежику волос ото лба к затылку: запланированную для альфы дозу перца он превысил раз в n-дцать. Конечно, за двадцать минут Стилински уже ничего не успевал переделать – оставалось только настрогать салат.  
***  
Дерек позвонил в дверь ровно в семь, как будто до этого торчал на крыльце с часами, следя за секундной стрелкой. После короткого обмена рукопожатиями с шерифом, и неловких, по крайней мере, для Стайлза, объятий, все отправились на кухню, где совместными стараниями обоих Стилински был накрыт стол. Хэйл на секунду замер на пороге, принюхиваясь, но, мотнув головой, всё же уселся на предложенный стул.  
Стайлз не участвовал в разговоре отца и оборотня, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек сначала накладывает себе карри, а потом подносит ложку ко рту и …. Стилински было действительно стыдно за это чёртово карри. Нет, он, конечно, собирался немного поиздеваться сегодня над оборотнем, но, глядя на то, как из глаз Хэйла текут слёзы, парень чувствовал себя распоследним мудаком.  
\- Всё в порядке, Дерек? – поинтересовался шериф, заметив резкую перемену в поведении альфы.  
Оборотень лишь закивал, хватаясь за стакан с водой и пытаясь сдержать рвущийся из груди кашель.  
\- Может салата? – аккуратно предложил Стайлз, подталкивая миску поближе к Хэйлу.  
\- Кстати, сын, отличный карри, - старший Стилински, который до безумия любил острую пищу, и которому эту самую пищу запрещали врачи, с удовольствием уплетал свою порцию.

День пятый

После, скажем так, несчастного случая с перцем, Стайлз решил дать Хэйлу день передышки. За то, как Стилински вёл себя весь день, ему уже можно было вручать премию «Лучший парень года», если бы такая существовала. Единственным послаблением, которое Стайлз себе разрешил, был перекус в фаст-фуде. Точнее, они набрали целую охапку бумажных пакетов с едой, собираясь поесть у Дерека дома. Правда, растущий организм парня, учуявший запах гамбургеров, принялся активно вырабатывать желудочный сок и слюну. В конечном итоге, Стилински продержался всего семь жалких минут, прежде чем начал тягать картошку фри из пакета на заднем сиденье.  
\- Стайлз, - предупреждающе прорычал Хэйл.  
\- Фто? – парень ещё не успел доживать очередную порцию утащенного из пакета фаст-фуда.  
\- Ты можешь потерпеть ещё десять минут? Серьёзно, я не хочу потом собирать жареную картошку из-под сидений.  
\- Да ладно всего чуть-чуть!  
\- Ста…, чёрт! – оборотень отвлёкся на что-то на дороге.  
А Стилински отвлёкся на молочный коктейль. В результате, от резкого торможения коктейль оказался на бардачке, сиденье, коврике, даже приборной панели и, конечно же, на самом парне.  
\- Стайлз! – прогромыхал Хэйл, сверкая красной радужкой.  
Стилински знал, насколько сильно оборотень любил своё Шевроле, и у него даже в мыслях не было что-то подобное сотворить с машиной альфы, но от случайностей никто не застрахован, тем более Стилински.  
Правда, если взглянуть на всё с другой стороны, парень просто семимильными шагами приближался к своей цели – довести Хэйла до белого каления. Так что в случившемся были и свои плюсы, если, конечно, Стайлза сегодня не убьют.

День шестой

Стилински, правда, думал, что Дерек свернёт ему шею и прикопает ещё не остывший труп парня где-нибудь в лесу. Однако вместо этого альфа всё-таки довёз Стайлза до своего дома, а потом, выдав губку и чистящее средство, отправил убирать весь тот свинарник, который Стилински устроил в салоне Камаро.  
Так что в этот раз парень попал внутрь машины только после того, как Хэйл обнюхал его с ног до головы, убедившись, что у Стайлза нет с собой еды. Самое смешное, что после того, как парень отсидел всё то время, что оборотни тренировались, на заднем крыльце дома Дерека, под постоянным присмотром альфы, тот всё равно его проверил, прежде чем снова разрешить сесть в салон Камаро.  
\- Да ты шутишь? – Стилински сразу же недовольно надулся, как только Хэйл принялся его обнюхивать. – И где я, по-твоему, мог достать еду?  
\- Ты? С твоею способностью создавать катастрофы локального масштаба, я не удивлюсь, если ты, Стайлз, вот прямо сейчас сотворишь из воздуха ещё один молочный коктейль, – фыркнул Дерек, подталкивая парня к машине, тем самым разрешая ему сесть.  
\- Слушай, ну я же извинился и всё убрал, - Стилински бросил на Хэйла злой взгляд.  
\- Если бы сразу меня послушался, то ничего бы и не пришлось убирать, - поучительно выдал альфа, заводя мотор.  
\- Ты теперь мне до конца моих дней будешь это припоминать?  
Оборотень ничего не ответил, наградив парня тяжёлым взглядом.  
\- Ну, и ладно, - огрызнулся Стайлз.  
\- Отлично,- не остался в долгу Дерек.  
\- Да просто зашибись! – Стилински отвернулся к окну, скрестив руки на груди.  
Ему предстояла долгая дорога домой. Обиженный на оборотня, Стилински сейчас раздражался из-за любой мелочи, и первой такой мелочью стала музыка. Каждый раз, как Хэйл заводил машину, в салоне включалось радио, которое играло довольно тихо и абсолютно ненавязчивую музыку. Обычно Стайлз даже не обращал внимания на фон, заглушавший работу двигателя, но не сегодня. Попсовая вариация на тему классики раздражала парня до зубного скрежета, поэтому он полез переключать радиостанции.  
\- Стайлз, - интонации оборотня были очень далеки от довольных.  
\- Что?  
\- Если ты когда-нибудь окажешься за рулём моей машины, вот тогда и будешь выбирать музыку.  
\- Серьёзно? – Стилински зло сузил глаза. – Что ещё за узурпация власти в выборе музыки?  
\- Моя машина – мои правила, – отчеканил Хэйл.  
\- Это… Я … А, к чёрту! – Стайлз снова отвернулся к окну.  
Дерек что-то переключил в своей аудиосистеме, и в колонках заиграла Staring at the sun. Парень покосился на не обращающего на него внимания альфу и принялся беззвучно подпевать одной из своих любимых песен.

День седьмой

Этот день можно было описать одним словом – игнорирование. Стилински злился на Хэйла и поэтому не отвечал, ни на его звонки, ни на сообщения, а когда оборотень приехал к нему домой – притворился мёртвой тушкой. Стайлз был обижен и не собирался идти на контакт, но когда через час Дереку надоело звонить в дверь, и он уехал, парень абсолютно нелогично обиделся на альфу ещё больше.

День восьмой

Стилински всё ещё дулся на Дерека, тот тоже, судя по всему, был зол на парня, но так или иначе они вдвоём оказались за столиком в суши-баре. Что ещё хуже, напротив них сидели Маккол с Арджент и Уиттмор с Мартин. Как оказалось, даже альфа не может отказать Лидии, а та на всеобщую беду задумала тройное свидание.  
Единственным, что спасло психику Стайлза от полного разрушения, было его решение прикинуться амёбой: он старался не отсвечивать и вступал в разговор только тогда, когда его о чём-то спрашивали.  
Кажется, психологи что-то говорили о защитной функции психики, когда та блокировала все травмирующие воспоминания. Так что из этого вечера Стилински помнил всего несколько эпизодов: как Джексон втянул в словесную перепалку Скотта, как в эту же перепалку, но уже доведённую до состояния скандала, ввязался Дерек, и как Лидия отчитала этих троих как каких-то школьников, устроивших потасовку в коридоре перед классом. Единственным, что ещё отложилось в памяти парня, было нестерпимое жжение во рту от васаби и настолько же нестерпимое желание воткнуть Уиттмору палочку в глаз. Эллисон, сидящая напротив Стилински, явно последовала примеру парня, прикинувшись инфузорией туфелькой и не встревая в разборки самцов-оборотней.  
Хоть вечер и прошёл ужасно, и Стайлз зарёкся не ходить на тройные свидания, даже если там будет Лидия, дорога домой прошла в обстановке умиротворения. 

День девятый

\- Воу, - Стилински удивлённо разглядывал коллекционное издание последних трёх фильмов Звёздных войн, рядом с которым стояли две больших миски с попкорном.  
Настроение, испорченное поездкой на автобусе в участок к отцу, чтобы передать обед, и обратно, начало медленно ползти вверх. Перед тем, как Стайлз успел задуматься над тем, откуда диск и еда взялись на журнальном столике перед телевизором, со стороны гаража раздался грохот и довольно нецензурный и витиеватый поток ругательств.  
Дерек едва успел увернуться от бейсбольной биты, наперевес с которой в гараж влетел Стилински.  
\- О, мой бог! Хэйл, чёрт тебя дери, что ты здесь делаешь? – парень отступил на пару шагов назад, всё ещё держа биту, готовой для удара.  
\- Чиню твой Джип, - закатив глаза, альфа кивнул на выпотрошенный капот машины Стайлза.  
\- Я чуть не поседел. Сначала фильм и попкорн, потом грохот в гараже – я думал, нас грабят. – Стилински, наконец, опустил своё импровизированное оружие.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь встречал воров, которые готовят попкорн для тех, кого они грабят? – Фыркнул Хэйл.  
\- Нет, - парень недовольно поджал губы, - но я запаниковал. Так что ты всё-таки здесь делаешь?  
\- А разве не видно?  
Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой, глядя на перемазанного в машинном масле оборотня.  
\- Пытаюсь помириться.  
\- Хм, - Стайлз задумчиво почесал затылок, - а все эпизоды с дополнительными материалами?  
\- Да.  
\- И с блуперами? – на всякий случай уточнил парень.  
\- И с блуперами, - заверил его Хэйл.  
\- Ладно, будем считать, что я засчитал твою попытку извиниться, – парень водрузил биту на плечо. – Пошли, если сядем сейчас, то успеем посмотреть все три эпизода ещё до полуночи.  
Дерек тихо рассмеялся, но ничего не сказал.

День десятый

У Стайлза дико болела затёкшая шея, от того, что он всю ночь проспал на плече оборотня. Да и вообще, спать на диване было не самой лучшей идеей, правда, не то что бы Стилински принял решение вздремнуть в неудобной позе на диване – он просто отключился где-то посреди боя между Дартом Вейдером и Люком Скайуокером.  
\- У меня болит шея от твоего плеча, - пожаловался парень Хэйлу, заметив, что тот проснулся.  
\- А у меня майка мокрая от твоих слюней, - в тон ему ответил Дерек.  
Стайлз молчал всего несколько секунд, а потом в неконтролируемом порыве честности признался:  
\- Я пытался избавиться от тебя всё это время.  
\- Я знаю, зайчонок, - Дерек хитро сощурил глаза.  
\- О, только не издевайся теперь надо мной, - Стилински недовольно пихнул альфу в плечо.  
\- Не буду, - оборотень улыбнулся. – Знаешь, мы, кажется, не с того начали.  
\- Что, правда? – Стайлз разыграл удивление. – Ладно, как насчёт того, чтобы предполагаемо будущий жених поцеловал предполагаемо будущего жениха?  
Хэйл покачал головой, улыбаясь ещё шире, и подтянул парня к себе за ворот майки.  
Поцелуй вышел довольно странным и неуклюжим, а ещё щетина Дерека жутко исколола лицо Стилински, но парень был доволен. Всё ещё не совсем уверен в том, что будет делать дальше, но очень доволен.  
Из кухни раздалось предупреждающее покашливание шерифа.  
\- Что бы вы там не делали, я надеюсь, что вы закончили? – громко поинтересовался старший Стилински, не заходя в гостиную.  
\- Мы ничего не делали, па, - крикнул ему в ответ Стайлз, накрывая ладонями горящие щёки.  
Хэйл же промолчал, хищно глядя на влажные после поцелуя губы парня.


End file.
